J.D. Robb
' Robb, J.D. ' (Eleanor Marie Robertson - 'Nora Roberts') Creator of the In Death Series; (July, 1995 - present) Personal Information ---- *'General Description:' The Queen *'DOB:' October 10, 1950 *'Age:' 59 *'Hair:' AuburnQuinn, J. (February 23, 1998). Nora Roberts: A Celebration of Emotions. Publishers Weekly. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA165397.html?pubdate=2%2F23%2F1998&display=archive Publishers Weekly Archives] *'Eyes:' Green''Ibid.'' *'Address:' Keedysville, Maryland *'Relationships:' Bruce Wilder (husband); Daniel Aufdem-Brinke (son); Jason Aufdem-Brinke (son) *'Occupation:' Writer Introduction ---- *Nora Roberts writes the In Death series under the pseudonym 'J.D. Robb'; "J.D." represents 'J'ason and 'D'aniel, her oldest sons, and "Robb" is taken from her last name. Since 1995, Nora has written over thirty futuristic stories featuring Eve Dallas and Roarke. Description ---- *A petite, auburn-tressed woman.Ibid. *She's small and slender, with green eyes and red hair.Foege, A. (1999, April 12). Close to Home. Romance Writer Nora Roberts Found Her Own True Love with the Man Who Came to Build Her a Bookcase. People Weekly, 51(13). Retrieved June 16, 2010 from [http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20127924,00.html People Archives] Personality ---- *She has a strong-willed, practical manner, seems to have boundless energy, and is known for her wry humor.Quinn, J. (February 23, 1998). Nora Roberts: A Celebration of Emotions. Publishers Weekly. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA165397.html?pubdate=2%2F23%2F1998&display=archive Publishers Weekly Archives] *She attributes her work ethic to the discipline fostered by her Catholic upbringing.Ibid. History ---- *Born in Silver Spring, Maryland, 'Nora' was the only girl, the youngest of five children and, as a child, spent some time in Catholic school. Kloberdanz, K. (March/April 2002). Meet the Writers: Nora Roberts. Book magazine. Barnes and Noble. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from Barnes and NobleRoberts, N. (2009). Nora's Bio. Nora Roberts Website. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from Nora Roberts' Website *She married Ronald Aufdem-Brinke in 1968, moved to Keedysville, Maryland, and had two sons - Dan and Jason.Kloberdanz, K. (March/April 2002). Meet the Writers: Nora Roberts. Book magazine. Barnes and Noble. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from Barnes and NobleNote: Year of first marriage also given as 1970; Foege, A. (1999, April 12). Close to Home. Romance Writer Nora Roberts Found Her Own True Love with the Man Who Came to Build Her a Bookcase. People Weekly, 51(13). Retrieved June 16, 2010 from [http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20127924,00.html People Archives] *After her divorce from Aufdem-Brinke in January 1985, she married Bruce Wilder in July 1985.Kloberdanz, K. (March/April 2002). Meet the Writers: Nora Roberts. Book magazine. Barnes and Noble. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from Barnes and NobleIMDb.com, Inc. (2009). Nora Robert (II) - Biography. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved August 12, 2008 from IMDB On Reading and Writing ---- *Roberts experienced "the power of stories" as a child while watching films like Peter Pan and The King and I at the theater where her father worked as a projectionist. At home, "there were always books all over the house," said Roberts, who added, "And my dad was a real Irish storyteller."Foege, A. (1999, April 12). Close to Home. Romance Writer Nora Roberts Found Her Own True Love with the Man Who Came to Build Her a Bookcase. People Weekly, 51(13). Retrieved June 16, 2010 from [http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20127924,00.html People Archives] *She began writing in February of 1979 and was first published in 1981 with the Silhouette title, Irish Thoroughbred.Roberts, N. (2009). Nora's Bio. Nora Roberts Website. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from Nora Roberts' Website Interesting Facts ---- *In 1997, Janet Dailey admitted to plagiarizing passages from Roberts' work.Standora, L. (August 27, 1997). Romance writer Janet Dailey sued. Daily News. Retrieved August 12, 2008 from NYDailyNews.comFoege, A. (1999, April 12). Close to Home. Romance Writer Nora Roberts Found Her Own True Love with the Man Who Came to Build Her a Bookcase. People Weekly, 51(13). Retrieved June 16, 2010 from [http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20127924,00.html People Archives] *Nora Roberts is a charter member of the Romance Writers of America and its first Hall of Fame inductee.Roberts, N. (2009). Nora's Bio. Nora Roberts Website. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from Nora Roberts' Website *Bruce Wilder runs Turn the Page Bookstore, in Boonsboro, Maryland, and Nora's daughter-in-law works as the events manager.Vernon, C. (July 21, 2007). 'Queen of Romance' still going strong. Palestine Herald-Press. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from [http://www.palestineherald.com/features/local_story_203002337.html?keyword=topstory Palestine Herald-Press] Nora also owns Inn BoonsBoro, a bed and breakfast with a selection of eight rooms.Memmott, C. (February 13, 2009). Book a literary-lovers room at Nora Roberts' romantic inn. USA Today. Retrieved August 12, 2009 from [http://www.usatoday.com/life/books/news/2009-02-11-nora-roberts_N.htm USA Today] **Nora's son Dan, and his wife Stacie, own Vesta Pizzeria & Family Restaurant. Links ---- *Nora Roberts' Booklist *'Nora in the News' Forum *'Other Nora Books' Forum *Nora Roberts Examiner by Carol Thomas References